


A DARK QUEEN COMETH!

by gentledove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledove/pseuds/gentledove
Summary: Hermione is brutally attacked by her so-called friends leaving her barely alive.  By an accident of fate, she is rescued by two Death Eaters.  Happy ending guaranteed for Hermione Granger and Thorfinn Rowle. Not so happy an ending for those that attacked her!!!
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125
Collections: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice Cold





	1. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathleen Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kathleen+Kelly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief reference to Hermione being gang raped (pack rape) but no gory/specific details! Brief reference to violence.

Hermione Granger's 17th birthday was not like anything she could have ever imagined...not even in her worst nightmares...and it was a day she hoped she would never relive again...ever! As for the bits and pieces that she remembered...her so-called friends holding her down...being called a uppity, useless, mudblood slut...told to know her place...well they were worse than the actual pain from what was being (and had been) done to her. 

That being said, the blinding pain was so horrific that it kept her from trying to remember exactly all that had happened to her. All she knew for certain was that she hurt all over...at something was broken she thought...and that she was covered in blood. Then she fainted and the blessed darkness took over her!

**********************

Thorfinn Rowle was feeling rather merry...he and his best mate, Antonin Dolohov, had been in Knockturn Alley that night, guzzling firewhiskey and making out with some willing slags. And now they were on their way back to Malfoy Manor for the night. Too drunk to apparate or to use a portkey, they staggered out to catch the Night Bus. But before they could signal for the bus, they tripped over what they thought had been a rock...then they heard a faint moan. Whatever it was that they had tripped over, it was alive. 

Thorfinn fell over on his arse, giggling hysterically, and pulling Antonin down beside him. Antonin, however, was made of sterner stuff...he wanted to know what he tripped over and why it was in his way. Meaning, was it a trap set by the Order to ensnare both he and Thorfinn? Hyper-vigilant, he reached over and pulled a rag away from the broken and bloodied heap...all he saw were bruises, contusions, dirt and grime, and a whole sea of blood. 

Summoning his wand, he cleared off some of the blood only to see something totally unexpected...the face of Hermione Granger!!! And from what he could tell, it was a badly brutalized Hermione Granger...the only question was...who did it? Was it one of their own who got carried away and panicked, thus abandoning her...or was it someone else?

Rational thought being too much for his current state of inebriation, he wrapped up her slight body in his cloak and signaled the Night Bus, asking that they be dropped off at Malfoy Manor. Then dragging Thorfinn up the stairs with one hand while the other kept his bundle nice and secure, he sprawled across a vacant bed and passed out in a drunken haze.


	2. Malfoy Manor

Dolohov and Rowle barely made it inside the gates before Draco approached them with an appearance of reluctant disgust. They were sprawled against the gates and Rowle was singing a rather vulgar and ribald song. And beside them was what appeared to be a "doggy bag"...a doggy bag that was still bleeding and possibly a "souvenir" of their night's dissipation. 

Unimpressed, Draco walked over and kicked Dolohov's boot. "Dolohov, get up before I throw a bucket of water over you to sober you up. What the hell do you have in that bundle...the remains of your night's debauchery?" he said sardonically.

Thorfinn tried to respond, "Tripped...on the ground...blood..." and then he fell over in an alcoholic haze.

"Great, just great!" Draco retorted sarcastically. "Fine, keep your secrets but my father is going to know why you brought your trash back with you." With that, he levitated both drunken Death Eaters as well as their "package" into the manor. He was sure his father would want to have a little word with them...

**********************

Draco barely made it inside the front door before his father was upon him. "Draco, I TRUST you have a good reason for the bloody mess on our floor!" Lucius said scathingly. 

"It's not my mess, Father. The wards informed me that Rowle and Dolohov were back at the Manor gates and when I went out to drag them in, I saw that they had a bundle with them...a bleeding bundle. And not, knowing what it was or if it was important in any way, I brought it in too!"

Lucius then turned to Rowle and Dolohov saying, "Gentlemen, you had better have a good explanation bringing your handiwork back to my home..."

Rowle was too drunk to make any kind of a reply. Antonin, however, was made of stronger stuff and he made an effort to reply. "Not our handiwork....we were drinking in Knockturn Alley...tripped over her...night bus...", before again lapsing into an alcoholic stupor.

**********************

Draco was very curious when he heard that the bundle was female...he sidled up to the bundle of bloody cloth and pulled a little bit away...and there was the badly brutalized body of Hermione Granger. Who killed her and why did Dolohov and Rowle find her...moreover, why did they bring her body here? "Merlin, Father, it's Hermione Granger...Potter's mudblood!"

Draco heard another gasp...and then a louder one. His mother was looking over her shoulder and she was shocked silent. And then Lucius looked down on the not moving body of Hermione Granger. "You aren't responsible for this, Dolohov, Rowle? The Dark Lord will want..."


	3. The Dark Lord

"The Dark Lord will certainly want to know what is going on. I am here...speak, Malfoy!" Voldemort commanded. "Are you responsible for this "mess"?"  
  
  


The Malfoys knelt in the presence of their lord, before Lucius replied, "No, my lord. Draco brought in Dolohov and Rowle...a little worse for wear...and they had this bloody bundle with them. Draco noticed that it was the body of Hermione Granger...a rather brutalized Granger..."  
  
  


The Dark Lord interrupted..."Is Potter's mudblood dead?"  
  
  


Narcissa shifted around and examined the girl by checking for a pulse...she found a very weak one...Hermione Granger was still alive...barely...but not for much longer. Narcissa looked up at the Dark Lord and said, "She is barely alive, my lord, but if she does not receive urgent medical attention, she will not last another hour."  
  
  


Voldemort thought for a minute before speaking, "It's probably not worth the bother of healing a mudblood, only to kill her later..."  
  
  


All of a sudden, Draco interrupted him, "My Lord, the Granger girl was no slag...I am sure she was a virgin before whatever happened to her tonight. It might be useful to us, my lord, if we knew WHO did this to her and WHY. If anyone in the Order has done this, we could turn it to our best interest, YOUR best interest, my lord."  
  
  


"Well, young Malfoy, you aren't so stupid after all. Perhaps it might be worth saving the mudblood...I am sure she will be suitably grateful for our care of her. Narcissa, Lucius, fetch a healer and a medi-witch to treat the chit. While you are waiting for the healer, take her memories and give them to Draco to bring to me. Then, take pictures and samples of what has been done to her in case we can use the evidence later against the Order...to bring down Dumbledore. Put her in a room, clean her up, get her medical treatment, and post a guard. Do it...in that order!"  
  
  


Then the Dark Lord turned to Draco. "Once you have brought her memories to me, fetch your father's projection pensieve and bring it to my council chambers. After that, sober up Dolohov and Rowle...clean them up...and bring them to me. Is that understood?"  
  
  


"Yes, my Lord," the Malfoys bowed, replying in unison.  
  


******************************

Ninety minutes later, Voldemort was staring down at the pensieve when a somewhat sober Rowle and Dolohov joined him...the Malfoys closely behind. "Now," he said, "we can find out what exactly happened to the young Miss Granger!"  
  
  


Half an hour later, Voldemort looked up in disgust...he was no saint but even he didn't have his followers do what the Order had done to the girl, one of their own. Rowle, Dolohov, and the Malfoys were equally disgusted. The Dark Lord spoke, "The question now is do we do the "decent" thing and put her out of her misery...or is there profit to be made from this situation... I need to reflect further on the matter. Narcissa, Lucius, I am placing you in charge of protecting Miss Granger...keep her safe and comfortable...don't leave her unattended...your lives depend upon the care you provide her with!"  
  
  


Narcissa and Lucius bent down and kissed their Lord's robe and then arose and backed out of the room to do as they had been bidden.


	4. Where is Hermione?

Early the next morning, Ginny walked into the kitchen of 19 Grimmauld Place, asking, "Where's Hermione? I can't find her. She didn't sleep in our room last night. Anybody know where she is?"

Sirius Black was very hung over...he barely lifted his jaw off the table to mumble that he didn't have a clue and that he was nursing the mother of all hangovers...Remus was in no better condition. The twins and Bill were in somewhat better condition. All three denied knowing anything about Hermione. Potter and his sidekick, the Weasel, though had yet to make an appearance. 

Molly hustled Ginny upstairs to ask her brother if he had seen Hermione that morning. Ginny leaned over the railing to call down to her mother, "Mom, I can't wake them up..."

Moody was just walking into the kitchen when he heard what Ginny had said. He immediately turned around and followed Ginny up to her brother's bedroom. Sure enough, both boys were sleeping soundly. Moody stomped over to them and with one whiff knew that they were sopping drunk. He dug out two hangover potions from his robes and with Ginny's help, poured them down Harry's and Ron's throats. And then he dragged the two miscreants downstairs to the kitchen to see if they knew about where the missing Miss Granger was.

*****************************

As he was dragging them through the kitchen door, Professor Snape appeared. He said sardonically, "Taking out the trash, Moody?"

"Good morning, Severus. Nothing of the kind. Miss Granger is missing and these two were drunker than skunks."

Ginny spoke up. "They weren't the only ones, Professor. Sirius, Remus, Bill, and the twins are all nursing hangovers...and they don't know where she is. She wasn't in our bed last night and she hadn't said anything to me. We had been celebrating her birthday but I had eaten something that upset my stomach...so I went to bed early. She was going to show me what she got this morning but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Her cloak is gone too."

Moody and Snape looked at each other...this was not good news. Hermione Granger was a creature of habit...there is no way she would have just walked away...and certainly not on her birthday. What the hell had happened to her? Moody dumped his burden at the table and stepped back saying, "Severus, will you keep an eye on this lot...I am going to call in the rest of the Order...."

Snape sneered at him but did as he was requested.

Moody was back shortly with Minerva McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, plus Arthur and Percy Weasley. "These were all I could find, Severus."

Snape nodded his head and said, "That will be plenty, Moody. Could you bring down the pensieve that is in my room, please? I think it will be needed!"

Sirius looked at Remus in horror...he couldn't remember everything that had happened the previous night but he did remember that they did something bad to Hermione. Where was the girl? Would she be ok? Would she tell what they did to her? Oh shit...the pensieve...between that and Dumbledore's and Snape's use of legilimency, there would be no more secrets.....

"Surely that won't be needed, Severus," came the genial voice of Professor Dumbledore. 

"It most certainly will be, Headmaster. Miss Granger has disappeared...we celebrated her birthday last night...now she is gone and no one knows what has happened to her. And her so-called best friends were drunker than a skunk this morning, as were the Mutt, the Werewolves, and the twins. Something bad obviously happened otherwise why were they all so drunk? It is highly suspicious, Headmaster, and we owe Miss Granger every vigilance in determining what happened to her...who did it...and why? And where is she now?"

Moody spoke up, "Headmaster, Severus is correct...rather than guessing, we need to KNOW what has happened to her...and it will take too long to get veritaserum. You and Severus can use legilimens...but the rest of us will need to see the evidence in the pensieve... I will be back in just a minute...don't start without me," and with that, Moody stomped off to get the pensieve as per Snape's request.

Sirius, Remus, Bill and the twins all glared at Severus...and he glowered at them. He was sure that they had been responsible for whatever happened to Miss Granger...and equally responsible would be Potter and the Weasel. He just hoped she was still alive!


End file.
